Smile
by DanieLovesYou
Summary: Song-fic to Smile by Avril Lavigne. For  in response to answer she gave me. Zammie.


**One-shot Time!**

**Woot! Woot!**

**This is for xSkylarx1118x who answered my question correctly!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>You know that I'm a crazy bitch<br>I do what I want, when I feel like it  
>All I wanna do is lose control<br>But you don't really give a shit  
>Ya go with it, go with it, go with it<br>'Cause you're fuckin' crazy  
>Rock n' roll<em>**

Zach walked into the local bar feeling worse than ever. Other than the fact that he didn't get promoted, his girlfriend also broke up with him to be with one of his best friends. One crazy night wouldn't hurt him right? ****

**_You-ou said "hey_**  
><strong><em>What's your name?"<em>**  
><strong><em>It took one look and<em>**  
><strong><em>Now I'm not the same.<em>**

**_Yeah, you said "Hey"_**  
><strong><em>And since that day,<em>**  
><strong><em>You stole my heart and you're the one to blame<em>**

**_Yeah_**

**_[chorus]_**  
><strong><em>And that's why I smile.<em>**  
><strong><em>It's been a while<em>**  
><strong><em>Since everyday and everything has felt this right<em>**  
><strong><em>And now<em>**  
><strong><em>You turn it all around<em>**  
><strong><em>And suddenly you're all I need<em>**  
><strong><em>The reason why,<em>**  
><strong><em>I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.<em>**

Zach was taking his fourth one-shot when he heard of voice behind him.

"You know drinking is bad for you?" He turned around to see a pretty girl that just entered.

"Do I look like I care?" he answered with his signature smirk.

"Nope, not really," she said sitting next to him.

"Hey, I'm Zach."

"Cammie."****

**_Last night I blacked out, I think._**  
><strong><em>What did you, what did you put in my drink?<em>**  
><strong><em>I remember making out and then<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh oh<em>**  
><strong><em>I Woke up with a new tattoo<em>**  
><strong><em>Your name was on me and my name was on you.<em>**  
><strong><em>I would do it all over again<em>**

Cam woke up in a strange house next to a sleeping guy. Luckily she was still clothed. She let out of sigh of relief, when she realized she didn't remember anything about last night. Then her arm starting hurting and she saw a tattoo with the name "Zach" on it. Who the hell is Zach? She thought.****

**_You-ou said "hey (hey)_**

**_What's your name?" (what's your name?)_**  
><strong><em>It took one look and<em>**  
><strong><em>Now I'm not the same.<em>**

**_Yeah, you said "Hey" (hey)_**  
><strong><em>And since that day, (since that day)<em>**  
><strong><em>You stole my heart and you're the one to blame<em>**

Cam and Zach had been going out for two weeks, and the best part was that they were both spies so they didn't have to keep any secrets from each other. Though it started as a simple fling, the both ended up falling in love so quickly, they didn't even notice. Even their friends were happy for them.

**_[chorus]  
>And that's why I smile.<br>It's been a while  
>Since everyday and everything has felt this right<br>And now  
>You turn it all around<br>And suddenly you're all I need  
>The reason why,<br>I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.  
>The reason why,<br>I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile._**

Zach held on to Cam's hands as he broke the news to her.

"Cam, I'm going on a very important mission and I mostly likely won't be coming back and I need to tell you that I love you," he said as millions of little droplets of tears fell from her face. He tried to wipe them away with his fingers, but there were too many. The two left that park with tears in the eyes and a broken heart.

**_You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
>I do what I want, when I feel like it<br>All I wanna do is lose control  
>You know that I'm a crazy bitch<br>I do what I want, when I feel like it  
>All I wanna do is lose control<em>**

Today was another day at work for Cam, she went her office, when someone knocked on her door.

"I'm sorry," I man said walking with familiar brown hair and brown eyes, "I am looking for this girl named Cameron Morgan, see I told her I loved and might come back," he said while smirking.

Cam got out of her chair and ran up to Zach and embraced him in a bone-crushing hug while he twirled her around.****

_**[chorus]**_  
><em><strong>And that's why I smile.<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's been a while<strong>_  
><em><strong>Since everyday and everything has felt this right<strong>_  
><em><strong>And now<strong>_  
><em><strong>You turn it all around<strong>_  
><em><strong>And suddenly you're all I need<strong>_  
><em><strong>The reason why,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.<strong>_

They looked at each other with loving expression, and they couldn't help themselves.

They smiled.

**_The reason why,  
>I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>I took FOREVER to wirte that. I just couldn't find any good inspiration and I was on a quick summer vacay. Nothing big!<strong>

**That was like a week. Ugh!**

**I hate myself**

**Lots of love,**

**Nat**


End file.
